A Baby!
by 123claire123
Summary: Harry discovers some very information in the Headmasters office - and makes more than a friend :
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them._**

.

WARNING - This story will be slash, there will be mention of rape, there will be Weasleycest. You have been warned..

.

I hope that you all will like this story. It is a bit different from Lord Black. let me know what you think :)

I will post another chapter tomorrow as a treat and then post the other chapters at one a week either on a Saturday or Sunday. I have 9 chapters already written for the story. Enjoy!

.

"…"

"…."

Harry tried for a third time to get the words out – but still nothing came to him.

Slowly he looked around the room at the faces of the people that stood there. People who until today – even a few minutes ago, he would have said 'had his back' people that he regarded as friends even family.

Harry decided as his eyes swept the room that it was the range of facial expressions that gave him the most information. They ranged from loathing, snugness, relief – that was a strange one, to condemnation and glee.

Finally his eyes stopped at his potions professor.

Not realising that their eyes had met, his thoughts flooded to the surface of his mind.

"I'm going to be a father – how am I going to be a father – I know for a fact that I have never had sex with Ginny - I am a virgin for Merlin's sake - I don't even like girls – no, I don't like girls, boys ok, but men – tall men, thin men with long dark hair and a voice that can force an orgasm at 20 paces….."

Severus Snape could not believe what he was hearing and seeing in his mind. The only outward reaction was a slight widening of his eyes.

His first thought was, "the Griffindor Golden Boy – a virgin, never!"

This was very closely followed by, "he is gay?"

Quickly Snape interrupted this train of thought and closed his mind so further thoughts did not intrude. He fought hard to stop the heat he could feel rising from his collar so it would not creep up his neck and be seen.

"Headmaster, I do believe that there is one way in which we can ascertain exactly what occurred," he paused – all eyes turned to him as one, "I have been making a variation of the Veritaserum that all works as a hypnotic and therefore any one who takes it would be able to regress – that way we can find out exactly what happened."

The headmaster shot a disappointed look at Harry before nodding in agreement. Quickly Snape Flooed to his chambers and retrieved the potion.

Upon arriving back in the room the Potions Professor quickly met the eyes of the Headmaster before he swished his wand around the room all the time muttering under his breath. It would not do for the answers they were about to get to become public knowledge – just yet.

When he had finished he turned to Harry and said, "while this drug is in your system you will feel spaced out you will have trouble focusing on anyone thing in particular and I will be able to direct your thoughts to where I need them to be. You will have an urge to say what is happening in the scenes that come to the front of your mind."

He paused and looked down at the boy – no, he thought – man, in the chair and added, "I will not go looking for any memories, other than the ones that pertain to the present predicament."

Harry nodded in understanding and opened his mouth.

Severus carefully poured the contents of the vial into Harry's mouth. While he waited for the potion to work he turned to those in the room and said, "I am the only one to ask Potter any questions, the first one of you that speaks will be silenced and after that you really won't like the results."

As predicted the 'red' contingent of the room had something to say about that.

"Surely, Severus, you go too far…."

"Do you think so, Headmaster? This is a previously untried potion that distorts the awareness of the drinker allowing them to regress to a certain time and place. If there are too many demands for details and background questions then the mind may become scrambled and there will be no return to the present, do you believe, Headmaster that them being free to speak as they wish is worth the mind of the boy."

The Headmaster shook his head and motioned for him to continue.

With another sweep of his wand upon the Headmaster's desk there was a never ending quill and an unending piece of parchment. After a moments hesitation he also placed a timer on the desk.

"This will record everything that is said from this point on."

Severus leaned over the desk to check that his words were being accurately written.

"Please state your full name."

"Harry James Potter."

After seeing that the quill and parchment were in deed recording what was being said he turned his attention to Harry.

"Have you ever had sex with Ginny Weasley?"

"No."

"Do you think of her in that way?"

"No."

"How do you think of her?"

"She is my best friends little sister – she is nearly the closest thing that I have to a sister."

"Who is closer than Ginny Weasley to you as a sister?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Have you ever had sex with a female?"

"No."

"Under any circumstances would you have sex with Ginny Weasley?"

"No."

Turning swiftly to Ginny Weasley, Severus said, "do you still state that after what you have just heard that the child that you are carrying is Harry Potter's?"

The shuffling that had been heard in the background whilst the potion master had been speaking had now stopped as they waited for the girl to answer.

"Yes, it is his."

"It?" Severus asked the room, before adding, "on what night did the deed take place."

As he turned his attention back to Harry he noticed a slight sheen of sweat across his forehead. Severus glanced at the timer.

"Well, Miss Weasley, we are all waiting with baited breath to hear when the deed that Mr Potter as just said has never and will never take place – took place."

After much elbowing and verbal chastisement the girl spoke.

"On the night of the Halloween party."

"Very Well." Severus sighed.

"Mr Potter, did you attend the Halloween party?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to, I only went because someone snitched that I wasn't there and McGonagall came looking for me."

"But surely, my boy…" The headmaster started.

Severus brandished his wand and waved it threateningly at the headmaster.

"Why did you not wish to attend the Halloween party?"

"Because I don't like to celebrate the night that my parents were murdered."

Everyone in the room went still, they had never thought of the defeat of 'him' as anything other than a celebration. Yet here was a young man who had defeated 'him' not celebrating because of what else that night meant. Many in the room realised that there were two sides to everything and things were not always as they seemed. They physically and metaphorically took a step back.

"What is it that you like to do on this occasion?" Severus continued quietly.

"I wait until every one has gone to the party I then go up to the dorm and light a candle by the window – I sit there and look through the photo's that I have of my parents."

"Who do you think was responsible for you being found out?"

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "either Ron or Ginny – they had been giving my funny looks during the day."

"Do you remember going to the party?"

"Yes."

"What do you remember?"

"I was all put dragged into the hall by McGonagall, Ginny was waiting for me by the door, she had a drink for me, she said that it was just for me." Harry paused thinking. "I didn't like it – the pumpkin juice was so sweet – it smelt of flowers, after I had taken a sip I put it on the table. Later Ron came and gave me a couple of drinks – they had fire whisky in them, then Ginny came over and gave me another drink – I think that it was the same as before – very sweet." Harry ground to a halt.

"What do you remember next?"

"The next thing that I remember was being in my bed back in the dorms – I don't know what had woken me up."

"I want you to think very carefully are there any details that you can think of, is there anything else?"

Harry paused. "I can hear voices."

"What are the voices saying?"

"The voices?"

"Yes. What are the voices saying and who is saying it?"

Severus looked closely at Harry as slight tremors shook his body. He had to keep going they were nearly at the truth he felt, but Harry would not last that much longer.

Hesitantly Harry spoke. "It was Ron asking someone why they were still in the dorm. Ginny then said that after several bouts of sex she had fallen to sleep but not to worry she was leaving. Ron asked why she had had sex several times. Ginny said that after all the planning that they had done she felt that she had to make sure that she was pregnant. Ron agreed that they would not get another chance for quite a while and that Halloween was always a good time to take advantage of Harry. They laughed and then there was a noise."

"What was the noise?"

"I don't know but I think that recognise it."

"What do you think that the noise was?"

"It sounds like kissing – very amorous kissing."

"Who do you believe was kissing, Mr Potter?"

"Ginny and Ron."

.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer as in chapter 1

.

Many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and followed this story yesterday.

To the one reviewer who did nothing but criticise and bitch about this story - if you don't like it - don't read it!

To everyone else enjoy :) Catch you next week.

.

"What do you think that the noise was?"

"It sounds like kissing – very amorous kissing."

"Who do you believe was kissing, Mr Potter?"

"Ginny and Ron."

.

After this the room was swamped with denials and demands for more answers.

Harry silently dropped from the chair he was sitting in to the floor to the floor and was very sick, suddenly the shakes turned to convulsions.

Completely ignoring the room except to cast a very strong silencing charm on the people there, the potions master went to his knees beside Harry. Carefully, he lifted the young man's head and poured the antidote to the potion down his throat. Given it exactly 30 seconds to start working, he followed it with a muscle relaxant and a calming potion. Then he waited.

After a couple of minutes he felt Harry relax, with a quick charm the area and Harry's clothes were clean. Severus then carefully lay Harry on the sofa and checked his pulse.

Severus looked up when he felt someone come to stand beside him – it was the Headmaster. He was gesturing to his throat. Severus then realised that he had silenced the Headmaster as well.

Severus waved his wand and started to apologise to Albus. Albus laughed it off and asked how Harry was.

"The shaking and convulsions are a side effect from the potion; I believe the sickness though was from the thought of the youngest Weasley off spring kissing." He finished in disgust.

Turning to look at the room he saw two defiant Weasleys and several disgusted Weasleys. The 'wolf' was looking at him and asking in gesture if he could go to Harry. He nodded and Remus came forward. Severus cancelled his silencing charm and Remus asked if Harry would be alright. Severus replied, "he will recover shortly, try and keep him lying down."

Turning to the Headmaster he asked, "What are you going to do?"

The Weasley's all looked at Albus, "remove the charm please, Severus."

The Headmaster then conjured chairs for everyone.

Sitting behind his desk the Headmaster said, "this is now a very serious matter and one that I believe could end up in the courts. Ginny, do you realise that you have stolen the first born child of the Potter and Black lines and that charge alone is punishable by the kiss?"

"You can't believe the greasy git over us - we all saw him give Harry a potion – who knows what it really was. There is nothing more for us to say, Harry is the father and he must take responsibility of his child – after this reaction I don't think that Ginny should even offer to let Harry marry her as he has denied that the child is his. He will just have a pay a lot of child support and ensure that Ginny is maintained as well."

With that said he stood up grabbed his sister by the hand and strode to the door. The door remained firmly closed.

"I demand…" Ron started to say.

But Mr Weasley finished loudly. "That you sit down and shut up."

Every one in the room turned to Mr Weasley having never heard him raise his voice to anyone.

"Albus – If you will, I believe that some refreshments all round are called for, while we wait for Harry to join us."

"Arthur, do you mean to say that you believe that everything that boy said was true?"

"Yes, Molly, I do." Arthur replied quietly.

"Severus. I do believe that, if possible, it would be good if you had some of your ordinary Veritaserum to hand." Arthur continued.

Everyone consumed the refreshments that had been provided. A short while later Harry stirred and went to sit up.

Remus gently laid a hand on his chest and whispered for him to 'lie still for a while longer.'

After the refreshments Severus scanned Harry again and declared that he could sit up right.

Albus looked at Harry over the top of his glasses and asked, "do you remember anything of what you said before?"

Harry shook his head and said that, "it is more feelings, for some strange reason every time I look at Ron and Ginny, I feel sick." Harry gave a half hearted laugh.

The rest of the occupants of the room remained quite.

"What happened?" Harry asked the Headmaster beckoned Harry forward to read the writing on the parchment.

Harry was tense as he started to read the questions that the potion master had asked and his responses. The further down the parchment the tighter his fists became. Until when he got to the bit about hearing Ron and Ginny talking when the loose items in the room stated to rattle. He looked up gasping for breath. Determinedly he read on.

It was at this point that Remus, who was frantically gesturing to Severus, came and stood next to him, with one hand on his upper arm and the other across his shoulders. Severus copied the hold from the other side. All the time Remus was talking quietly to Harry trying to draw him and his magic back into the present.

There was no response. Remus looked at Severus and said, "this usually works, we need to get him back to the present."

Severus for the life of him didn't know what to do when it suddenly dawned on him and he gave a wicked smirk.

Quickly he swished his wand and cast an obscuring and silencing charm around the three of them. Remus looked at Severus, Severus just shrugged.

Leaning over so that his mouth was next to Harry's ear and the puffs of his breath as he spoke were felt on Harry's neck, Severus began to explain to Harry in great detail his daily routine Starting from how he stretched whilst still in bed in the morning and the order that he washed his body. Slowly the contents of the room stopped shaking. Remus guessing what was about to happen carefully eased away from them and left the containment of the spells.

After Remus had left Severus turned Harry so that he was flush up against him. He continued to whisper in his ear.

By the time Severus had got to the end of the day Harry had attached himself quite firmly to the front of his robes. Severus began to wind down how he was speaking and put some distance between them.

"Don't you dare stop," whispered Harry turning his face towards Severus.

Gently Harry pushed the rest of his body more firmly against Severus, letting him feel exactly what he meant.

.

Thank you for reading, please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer as chapter 1.

.

Many thanks to everyone who has read this story and put in to alert :) Also to everyone who has read and reviewed. : )

.

Yes this is slash and yes there is the mention of rape and wealsycest - you have been warned!

.

All mistakes are my own ;)

.

By the time Severus had got to the end of the day Harry had attached himself quite firmly to the front of his robes. Severus began to wind down how he was speaking and put some distance between them.

"Don't you dare stop," whispered Harry turning his face towards Severus.

Gently Harry pushed the rest of his body more firmly against Severus, letting him feel exactly what he meant.

.

Looking up at Severus with his big emerald eyes that were dilated with lust, Harry gently rubbed against the older man.

"Harry, we can't do this here."

"How did you know that this would work?"

"When you looked around the room earlier ours eyes locked and I saw all of your surface thoughts, I saw that you liked men."

"Is that a problem to you?" Harry asked.

Severus paused unsure how to answer.

Taking it as a rejection Harry released the robes that he had clutched and started to move away.

This brought Severus to his senses. Quickly reaching out he pulled Harry back against him and said quietly "do you think that I find this a problem?"

Carefully he rubbed Harry along his front aligning their hard cocks against one another. Then changing his hold on Harry, he grasped one of Harry's buttocks in each hand and lifted him slightly causes their erections to throb as they rubbed together.

Harry reached forward to wrap his arms around Severus' neck even as his head fell back, "you said that we should not do this now."

"I changed my mind."

"But .."

"Don't worry about them, they can't see or hear what we are doing."

Harry slowly pulled Severus' head forward and gently touched their lips together. Severus quickly took control of the kiss, minutes later they were gasping for breath.

"I will support you, with my help you will annihilate the two youngest Weasleys and claim the child, if that is what you wish." Severus whispered.

Harry was scarcely able to nod.

Quickly Severus rubbed Harry to him, then with a silent scream Harry came, with Severus following shortly after.

When they had regained their breath and cleaned themselves up Harry looked to Severus and Severus nodded, this he could do and they would do this together. Gently Severus pulled Harry to him and kissed his lips. With a quick squeeze of his hand he pushed Harry away.

Reaching for his wand Harry quickly took down the spells and advanced on his two ex-best friends.

"Now, Harry," the Headmaster started to interrupt.

"No, Headmaster, I want to know why – after everything that we have been through together, why the closest things that I have to siblings have conspired against me and to all intense and purpose raped me."

Again the vibrations of Harry's magic were felt through out the room.

Quickly Remus and Severus grabbed Harry and brought him back to the sofa.

Muttering in his ear Remus asked Harry to let Severus deal with this – he felt that Severus would do everything that he could for Harry.

Cuddling into Remus' side Harry nodded.

Remus explained to Severus his thoughts. When the Potions Master smirked in response the youngest Weasleys again tried to leave the room.

With two quick spells they were bound to hard wooden chairs with their mouths open, Severus quickly added the three drops of the Veritaserum and stood back.

Looking to the Headmaster, who nodded, the Potions Master silenced the rest of the Weasleys as Molly in particular, who could be seem to be metaphorically building a fire to roast him on.

Taking a step back he thought for a moment before asking Ron, "what was the plan behind getting Harry to father Ginny's child?"

Ron answered, "there was no way that the git was going to give us any money – he had so much and would never use it all, after all that we had been through we felt that we deserved it."

Turning to Ginny he asked, "what were you going to do?"

"We were going to stage a huge argument between Ron and Harry – Ron was then going to say that as he was the only one who stood by me that he should be able to take care of me and negotiate on my and the baby's behalf. When we had the money we were going to disappear."

"And then?"

"If the money came early enough I was going to 'fall' down the stairs if not there are plenty of orphanages who would take on the baby."

The vibrations could be felt again in the room, "I need to leave." Harry gasped.

Struggling to his feet and dragging Remus with him Harry staggered passed Severus – who whispered the password to his rooms, and out the door.

Severus waited silently for the door to close and the muffled sound of the guardians outside the Headmaster's rooms to close before looking to Arthur. He raised an eyebrow in question. Arthur nodded his head and with a swipe of Severus' wand he could speak again.

Stepping forward Arthur asked, "How long have the two of you been cooking this up for and how long have you been in a relationship?"

"We started to think of this before the end of the last school year and we have been together since I started Hogwarts," Ginny said.

"Is there anything else that you want to know?" Arthur asked Severus.

"Just one thing? Ron, why did you decide that Ginny having a baby was the best way to get money?"

"That is easy – because if there is one thing that Harry wants and that is a family, if you have the child – you have the key to his heart and his vaults." He chuckled.

Severus stepped forward and gave them the antidote before releasing the spells on them and the other members of the family.

Ron and Ginny sat on their hard chairs looking snug. Molly quickly stepped forward and slapped them both across their faces.

Stepping back she looked to Arthur who nodded in agreement. "That poor boy has regarded the two of you as his best friends since he started this school. He took note of the fact that you always complained that we never had any money and came to your father and asked if he could pay for your school fees so that we would have some extra money to buy you things. For the last three years he has paid for not only your fees but your books as well. He only asked that we not say anything to you because he knew that it was embarrassing for you."

Shaking her head and throwing up her hands she said, "I don't know where we have gone wrong with the two of you, I don't know what to do with you. Severus, can you do a pregnancy test to see if she really is pregnant. Then at least we will know what we are dealing with."

.

Thank you for reading - please review

.


	4. Chapter 4

Good morning every one :)

Here is the next chapter of 'A baby!'

Many thanks to every one who has reviewed or added this story as an alert or favourite. the support is very much appreciated :)

.

Disclaimer as chapter 1.

.

All mistakes are my own but the amazing Beeming Moon has betaed this - I just need to do the corrections - Thanks BM :)

.

Shaking her head and throwing up her hands she said, "I don't know where we have gone wrong with the two of you, I don't know what to do with you. Severus, can you do a pregnancy test to see if she really is pregnant. Then at least we will know what we are dealing with."

The Headmaster intervened. "I believe Severus that it would be prudent to have Poppy here. After all if this should go to court, she would be called upon to give evidence."

With a sharp nod and Severus spun towards the fire place. A handful of Floo powder later and Poppy Pomphrey, the School Matron was in the room.

After briefly explaining that there was the belief the Miss Weasley was pregnant and they needed the details. Poppy stepped forward.

"Well, Miss Weasley, lets see what is what shall we?"

"No, I don't believe that my sister should be subjected to this. This is a private matter."

"Ronald Weasley, I suggest that you sit down and be very quite before I silence you my self," Mrs Weasley said.

After whispering several spells a ring of light appeared over the head of the girl, with a flick of her wrist the ring descended.

As the ring descended it occasionally stopped and changed colour, when this happened a quill that Poppy had conjured, started writing on a sheet of parchment on the Headmasters desk.

Turning to the Weasleys she said, "this ring looks through Miss Weasley from all angles and when it stops and changes colour it is because there is a difference there from an average person. When the ring turn blue it is because of a spell, the darker the colour the more recent the spell. When the ring turns red it is because something in the area has been broken. When the ring turns purple it will show the use of a potion that affects that area. Lastly of cause there is green – green will show a physical difference between Miss Weasley and an average child of her age.

Slowly the ring of light continued on its way, pausing every so often to pulse a different colour before continuing on its way.

Eventually – after what seemed for every the ring reached the girls abdomen. Here the ring of light pulsed dark purple, for a potion, and then as it went lower the purple pulse changed to green. After the spell had finally finished, everyone looked as one to the Matron.

With a sharp look to Miss Weasley and a comment of "we will be discussing this later young lady." She reached for the parchment to confirm what she knew. With another flick of her wand directed at the girls belly she whispered a spell. The spell flew to the area was absorbed and bounced back out forming a misty cloud about 12 inches away from the girl.

Slowly the misty cloud changed shape – there for all to see was a small foetus. Carefully Poppy looked at that the misty shape and turned it carefully with her wand. She gasped there behind the first foetus was a second slightly smaller one.

"Well, it looks like Miss Weasley, is indeed with child – or children should I say. The next spell will let us know who the father is."

Moving her wand in circles over the larger child she whispered a spell, moments later the child turned pink and the name Harry Potter formed over her. What it also showed was that she was an only child and not a twin.

"Yes," crowed Ron, "got him, he will have to pay now Gin, both to support you and both of the brats."

He was up and strutting about making plans with how much money to demand and what they – he could do with it.

"Enough," bellowed the Headmaster. "Sit down immediately, you fool. All that this shows is that the evidence that you provided earlier was correct. The fact remains that charges can still be brought against you both. The two of you have seen fit the steal the 'first born' from the Potter and Black lines. As you are from an old family yourself, you should know that this is a very serious charge and can and will result in time spent in Azkaban, if not the kiss."

The Headmaster paused for breath, "that does not even start to cover your own relationship together."

Thinking quickly about what had been said Ron hastily said, "that is all conjecture raised from an untried potion – that will never stand up in court."

Looking at Severus the Headmaster said "that may be, but the two of you confirmed it with the Veritaserum."

"It would be wise to look for other evidence to back it up," Severus said.

There was silence. The two youngest Weasleys trying to work out how to get out of this mess, the olders wondering how their children ever managed to do this in the first place and how they never saw any signs of this. Even now when the evidence was in front of them they were still finding hard to come to terms with what their children had done. The Headmaster sat wondering why the underage sex wards in Gryffindor had not gone of and lastly there was Severus Snape, all he could think about was 'Harry has a child'.

"Miss Weasley, did you have sex with Mr Potter on more than one occasion?" The Matron asked sharply.

"NO!" shouted Ginny, who finally beginning to realise how much trouble she could be in.

"I see."

"What seems to be the problem Poppy?" Severus asked.

"If Miss Weasley only had sex with Mr Potter on the one night and this child is an only child and the other child is smaller, then there is there is a chance that Mr Potter is not the father of the second child, I shall repeat the spell."

As soon as she said that Ron dived in front of his sister. "That is enough, you know that you shouldn't do to much magic on a pregnant person, it could do damage."

"What do you take me for, Mr Weasley," fumed the irate Matron. "Some forms of magic can be harmful – this type is not. Now kindly remove yourself from your sister so I can do the spell."

Severus yet again found himself casting the series of spells that had Ron on a chair, bound and silenced before any one else could even move.

"Thank you, Severus."

Poppy continued preparing for the spell, she rotated the larger child to the back and cast the same spell as before on the smaller child. This time she also asked for the date of conception.

Moments later the truth was revealed. The words Ronald Weasley floated from the child followed by the date of conception, 15th of November.

.

Thanks for reading - please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Good Morning Everyone, Many apologies for not posting in the last couple of weeks. I have not only been ill but I have also had additional hours to do at work. But I am back on track now and catching up with writing. There will hopefully be a chapter of lord Black for this week as well.

.

Disclaimer as chapter 1.

.

Many thanks to everyone who has read this story. Also many thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put the story on alert :)

.

Poppy continued to prepare for the spell; she rotated the larger child to the back and cast the same spell as before on the smaller child. This time she also asked for the date of conception.

Moments later the truth was revealed. The words 'Ronald Weasley' floated from the child followed by the date, '15th of November.'

.

There was silence.

Finally the Headmaster spoke, "well, that certainly clears up 'that' aspect of your relationship doesn't it? As for what to do with the pair of you? You, Mr Weasley, until everything has been decided will be placed in solitary confinement here in the castle until such time as Mr Potter has been briefed on what has happened and the outcomes and he has been able to seek legal advice. You, Miss Weasley, be placed under an oath of care to ensure the safety of yourself and the babies and left in the care of Madam Pomphrey, until the same has occurred. You will both take a vow not to communicate with each other, or with anybody else or anything else about this matter via thought, word or deed. If you do I can promise you that you will not enjoy the consequences." There were no twinkling lights in the Headmasters eyes, only the dull blue of an old man.

The older Weasleys nodded as one in agreement.

The Headmaster called for the head house elf and after he had explained the situation he left the two youngest Weasleys in his care.

"Harry won't forgive us will he?" muttered Molly.

"Why won't he?"

"Because we believed that he would do that to our baby girl. After everything that boy has done for this family," she continued.

"We can but hope, Harry is a very forgiving young man," Arthur said.

"I will return to the Hospital Ward," said Poppy.

"Thank you for coming over," called the Headmaster as she spun away through the floo.

"I too am leaving I am 2going to go to my quarters, Headmaster. I think that I will speak with Harry before he reads the transcripts of what has occurred today. I will also make some enquires about a suitable family law solicitor," so, with a brief nod to the Headmaster, and the remaining Weasleys he to spun away through the floo.

.

When he arrived in the quarters, what he saw would never leave him. Harry Potter was curled up on the lap of Remus Lupin – who's alter ego he was still upon occasion having nightmares about, fast asleep.

Remus was slowly running his hand over Harry's back, every now and then Harry would twitch and shudder and Remus would mutter nonsense to him.

Remus looked up upon hearing the floo activate. "I am pleased that you are back, Severus. Before I ask what happened after we left, can you check Harry over again, he is resting very uneasily."

Nodding as he moved forward Severus was already reaching for his wand. Waving it slowly over Harry, Severus made a decision.

"I believe that he would actually be best served awake, if he were to have something to eat and drink to help flush out the last of the potion, then he could try and sleep a little later."

Sitting up Remus called softly to Harry, "Harry, Severus is here, wake up, little one."

Slowly Harry stretched and bent back slightly causing his shirt to un-tuck from his trousers. Severus could not take his eyes of the thin band of creamy coloured flesh.

A discrete cough made him jerk back, looking up into two pairs of laughing eyes, one brilliant green and the other golden brown.

Blushing slightly, Severus turned away and called for his personal house elf, he asked for brunch for the three of them, before turning back to his guests.

Harry was now seated in an armchair with his arms wrapped around himself. "What happened after we left?" he asked.

As Severus described the outcome, things started to rattle again. Remus surged forward but Severus halted him with a gesture. Moving forward himself he scooped Harry up and placed him on his lap.

After a moment the rattling stopped. Severus looked at Remus before he continued. "The second child does not have the same father as the first." Here he paused, waiting for this information to sink in.

Harry suddenly threw himself over the arm of the chair, where he was very sick. Forcing himself away from the two men who were trying to help him, he panted, "Ron, the other child is Ron's?"

"I'm sorry," he started to say, looking over to where he had been ill.

With a swipe of his wand all evidence disappeared and with another the room smelt fresh. "There is nothing for you to apologize for Harry." Severus said.

"What has happened to them?" Remus asked and Severus explained.

"So, they are both still in the castle?" Harry enquired. Severus nodded.

"I suppose the Headmaster is waiting to know what Harry wants to do." Remus continued.

Severus nodded and reached for Harry, who was shaking slightly.

"When the food arrives you must try and eat something after that you can go to sleep, you should feel a lot better when you awake." Harry just nodded in replied as he snuggled into Severus' arms.

"While you sleep, Harry, Severus and I can make a list of possible actions and people who can be trusted to help you. Then we can talk about them when you wake up. But you must know that Severus and I will stand by you, whatever you chose."

Harry could feel Severus nodding behind him in agreement as he leant back and closed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't, come on up you get, the food has arrived." Harry opened his eyes and pulled a face. Getting up he went over to the table and sat with the others to eat.

A short time later Severus was gazing down at Harry as he lay tucked in his bed, this is something that I never thought that I would ever see," he whispered to the man next to him. "Only this morning I was still hating him, and now…." He broke off.

"And now," Remus continued, "you are contemplating a relationship with the son of a man that you hate, and you have the prospect of becoming a stepfather, something that you never imagined would ever happen."


	6. Chapter 6

Good Morning, many thanks for all the reviews and alert.

.

Enjoy!

.

Disclaimer as chapter one.

.

Severus gazed down at Harry as he lay tucked in his bed, this is something that I never thought that I would ever see," he whispered to the man next to him. "Only this morning, I was still hating him, and now…." He broke off.

"And now," Remus continued, "you are contemplating a relationship with the son of a man that you hate and have the prospect of becoming a stepfather, were before you had never considered having children."

.

Severus looked up sharply, "that bit hadn't really registered," he said. He turned and swiftly left the room. Remus followed.

.

Sometime later when Harry awoke, he deeply inhaled taking in the smells of the room and particularly the pillow on which he had been sleeping. Herbs, a few spices, 'this is not the dorm, nor the hospital.' Cautiously he opened his eyes taking in the dark wood of the furniture and the emerald green of the bed hangings. Slytherin, Snape, and then it all flooded back to him. Everything that happened!

'Oh sweet Merlin,' he thought. 'I kissed Snape in the Headmasters office with the Weasleys there and then we … no I won't think on that – I will save it for later.'

Getting out of bed and slipping into his robe he paused at the door. Could he make a run for it? It would be very embarrassing if Snape was in there.

Slowly he opened the door and peered into the room. Not seeing anyone or hearing anything he quietly made his way towards the door that led out of the chambers. As he passed an open door leading from the room he found himself lifted slightly from the floor and pulled back against a hard body. Just as his body tensed in panic he felt a gently kiss being place just below his ear on the side of his neck. As his body slowly relaxed another kiss was added. Gently he was placed onto the floor and turned around.

"Severus," Harry sighed, as he burrowed himself into the potion master robes. Severus chuckled and Harry peeked up at him when he felt the laughter under his ear.

"Where were you going, Harry?"

"Well, you see, hmm, I didn't know what to think." Harry stuttered.

"I see, so you were going to make a run for it, regroup and then try again later?" Severus asked hopefully.

"What happened earlier, everything that happened," Harry shook slightly as he thought about the Weasels. "How could they do that to me? What did I do to them that could possibly lead them to…"

Severus wrapped his arms securely around Harry and tucked him into his body tightly. "Calm down, Harry, I am here and everything will be alright." Slowly he guided Harry over to the deep armchair by the fire and pulled Harry down onto his lap.

"Before we start I should say that Lupin will be returning shortly. He has gone to Gringotts to ask about using one of their Family Law Representatives, or if not to recommend a Family Law Wizard. I know that this situation is very personal and that you must be going between wanting to find the pair of them and use them for target practice to returning to bed and hiding under the covers. But please wait until you have heard all of the options that are open to you before you make a decision, alright?"

Harry peeked up at Severus and slowly nodded, his eyes slowly filling with tears, "I don't know what to do, Severus, it feels as you said but it is not just anger, my emotions feel that they are all over the place. I am not usually so …" H

+arry laughed weakly, "I can't even think of the word."

"When Lupin gets back I will check you over again, it should not be the potion as that should be out of your system by now."

Harry nodded slowly thinking, "I don't think that it is your potion, I have been feeling slightly off for several weeks." Harry suddenly found himself lifted up and deposited into the chair. "What…"

Before Harry could even finish his sentence Severus was already on his knees in front of the fire calling for Madame Pomfrey. "Can you come through as soon as you are able to please?" Harry could not hear the reply but he assumed that it was in agreement as Severus closed the link and sat back on his heels.

"What is going on?" Harry shakily asked.

"I do not believe that it is anything to worry about Harry but in all the excitement in the Headmasters office, I never thought to ask what potion they had used. I think that it would be best for Madame Pomfrey to look you over."

By now Severus had moved over and was on his knees in front of Harry, one of his hands gently resting on Harry's thigh. Harry rested his hand on top of Severus' and nodded. "I really don't like feeling like this, it has not been this bad before."

Suddenly the fire turned green and out stepped Remus Lupin with a smartly dressed Goblin, this was closely followed by Madame Pomfrey.

Quickly taking stock of everyone in the room Madame Pomfrey quickly took charge. "Right, Mr Potter, come with me please." She turned and walked towards Severus' bedroom. Harry stood and without letting go of Severus' hand pulled at him to follow.

Remus shrugged his shoulders and offered the Goblin a seat.

Once in the bedroom, Harry was offered a seat on the bed. Turning to Severus with a raised eyebrow Madame Pomfrey waited to be filled in on what was happening.

Severus explained about the heightened emotions that Harry was displaying and that they were not from the potion that he had taken that day and that Harry had the symptoms before.

Nodding in agreement Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and after several spells she turned to Harry and said, "it appears Mr Potter that the active ingredient in the potion the you ingested at Halloween has a very long half-life, it seems to be reacting with the nutrient potions that I started you on recently. There is nothing to worry about though and will soon sort it's self out. On the other hand I think that the youngest Weasley's trunks should be checked to see if there is any more of the potion or anything else that we should know about."

Harry and Severus quickly agreed and Severus called for the head House Elf and asked that the trunks and personal belongings should be searched for potions ingredients, potion recipes or books and potions and bought back to him along with any notes.

Pulling Harry of the bed Severus wrapped his arms around him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Nothing to worry about Harry, there will be no more nutrient potions for a week or so and I am sure that between us Madame Pomfrey and I can come up with something to mop up the other potion remnants, alright?"

.

Short and sweet.

.

Thanks for reading please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello - here is chapter 7 of A baby. I hope that you all enjoy it. Many thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review and those of you who have put the story on an alert list. I have other stories on this site for those of you how are interested.

.

Disclaimer as chapter 1.

.

Pulling Harry of the bed Severus wrapped his arms around him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Nothing to worry about Harry, there will be any more nutrient potions for a week or so and I am sure that between us Madame Pomfrey and I can come up with something to mop up the other potion remnants, alright?"

.

Harry nodded and asked if they should return to the other room. Taking this as a slight rejection Severus pushed Harry abruptly away from him. As he turned away Harry caught his arm and said, "I just want to find out where I stand. My insides are churning and I don't think that I can take much more today."

Severus quickly pulled Harry back into his arms and muttered an apology. Looking towards the Matron who was returning the look with a raised eyebrow, Severus asked if she would mind staying for the discussion. With a nod and a comment about getting some tea ready she quickly left the room leaving the two of them in privacy.

"I am sorry, Harry." Severus said, "I did not mean to push you away." Harry nodded from what was fast becoming his favourite place to be, wrapped in Severus' arms deep in his robes. Severus chuckled. "Come on, let's go and see where we stand."

Around the fireplace were two single arm chairs and a two seater sofa with a large tea tray on the table in the middle. Remus was on the sofa with Madame Pomfrey, the Goblin that he had brought from Gringotts was in one of the armchairs so Severus pulled Harry onto his lap in the other armchair.

Harry looked at the Goblin and nodded his head in respect and said, "I take it that Remus has explained the situation to you?"

The Goblin simply nodded in reply.

"What can I do? What are the options that I have?" Harry asked.

The Goblin stroked his chin. "As far as the children are concerned you can of course claim your child, you could also claim the other child in compensation and do a gene transfer by removing the father's genes and replacing them with some of yours or another close to you." As the Goblin said this he was eying the way that Harry was seated on Severus' lap and how with one hand Severus was gently rubbing his back and how with the other he was holding Harry's hand.

Catching the look Remus asked what he meant by that. The Goblin replied, "The assets of the house of Prince were ceased by the Ministry, even though they have not gained access to the vaults or the property. They do not look like they will be released in the near future – if ever, to its present head. However if there is a child, carrying the head of house gene's then the Ministry cannot stand in the way of having the house reinstated."

Harry looked up and Severus and smiled, "that was your mum's family wasn't it?"

Severus just nodded, stunned at this information.

Harry say thinking carefully, he leant back and whispered to Severus, "would you want a child? Would you want to raise children, 'twins' with me?"

Severus swallowed deeply, his head slightly to one side; suddenly he wrapped his arms around Harry he pulled him very close, he quietly growled in Harry's ear, "even this morning I would have rather walked over hot coals than send time with you, let alone raise a family with you. But now, there is quiet simply nothing that I would like more."

Harry pulled back. Tilting his head to one side he asked in a hushed voice, "Is that really what you want? This seems to be happening so quickly. Are you sure that you are not under some form of potion or spell?"

Severus scowled, "how dare you imply…"

"This is exactly what I mean you jump to conclusions one minute and being my potions professor, you are loving and caring the next, and then in the third you are admitting that not even a couple of hours ago this is not something that you would 'ever' consider. I really need to know what is real and if I don't get my emotions under control really soon I am going to burst into tears." Harry finished with a sob.

Severus turned to Madam Pomfery, "a calming potion if you will." Once he had the potion he turned back to Harry and gently handed it over. Harry swallowed it in one go not even grimacing at the taste, he then turned slightly and collapsed against Severus.

The Potions Master kept rubbing Harry's back, as Harry dozed lightly from the effect of the potion, deep in thought. Looking up Severus asked Remus, "did you hear what he said?"

Remus nodded looking concerned, "could anything like that have happened?"

Severus turned to Madame Pomfery with a raised eye brow.

Madame Pomfery stood and pointed her wand at the Potions Master. She tried several different spells looking for control potion or spells, and spells or potions that changed the way you thought, each time they coming up negative. She even tried a spell that looked for love potions, that was negative too.

With a slump of her shoulders she returned to her seat. A surprisingly gentle cough had the humans turn as one to the goblin, "if I might suggest something, from what I am told the two of you came together under trying and difficult conditions. This somehow led to you thinking of each other in a different way; it is my belief that what you have is a burgeoning relationship that was triggered by a moment of sexual magnetism and magical compatibility. A good deal of empathy and trust would have helped as well."

They all sat back as one deep in thought. If the situation had not been so serious the goblin would have chuckled.

After several minutes Severus turned to the others and said, "I believe that I would like to make a go of a relationship with Harry," he raised his hand to stop Lupin from interrupting. "I am not just saying this because there is a chance that I will get an heir and control of my estate back but because I feel that Master Goblin is right. What I am feeling, the fluctuating emotions, some of which I believe are the backwash from Harry and the way that he is feeling and the rest are because of the speed at which there has been a u-turn in emotions and that we have reached a point where I am able to have one of my most trying students on my lap being comforted and considering a future with that student." His voice became firmer as he spoke, "If we had meet under 'normal' conditions it realistically would have taken us months if not years to reach here."

Severus looked down and was surprised to see brilliant emerald eyes looking back at him. "Did you hear what I said?" Severus asked.

Sitting up slightly Harry nodded, "Yes, that does make sense, and maybe we need to slow down." He went to get off Severus' lap; Severus pulled him back with a laugh. "There is slowing down and there is slowing down, I think that we both need the comfort that being close to one another gives."

This time it was Remus Lupin who interrupted with a quiet cough, "to the matter in hand gentleman, what do you plan to do about the twins?"

.

Thanks for reading - please now review ;)


End file.
